CoD: Vengeance
by Sanguin19
Summary: Set during MW2… Sergeant Elena 'Thumper' Sanchez has been offered a place within Task Force 141 and at first she turns it down as she intends to leave the Rangers in order to settle down with her fiancé…but when the love of her life is murdered in the massacre at Zakhaev Airport, will she change her mind?... Rated T for language, and M for gore/blood and violence ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. Prologue: Game Change

**Vengeance **

**Summary: Set during MW2… Sergeant Elena 'Thumper' Sanchez has been offered a place within Task Force 141 and at first she turns it down as she intends to leave the Rangers in order to settle down with her fiancé…but when the love of her life is murdered in the massacre at Zakhaev Airport, will she change her mind? … Rated T for bad language, and M for gore/blood and violence R&R**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Except for Sergeant Elena Sanchez she is entirely my creation)**

**A/N: This is my first MW fan fic; I got the idea for this first chapter from Shadow of the Spirit's fic 'Her New Goal' after playing the level 'No Russian'…**

Prologue: Game Change 

"You have a rather exemplary Service Record, if I may say so Sgt Sanchez…" General Shepherd told me as he read my dossier "6 years with the 75th Rangers and four combat deployments, one in Iraq and three in the Helmand province, Afghanistan… you received the Silver Star for your actions on the May 3rd 2014 after your squad came under heavy fire from Taliban insurgents, you manoeuvred the squad through the kill zone and returned the attack killing 27 insurgents without losing a single member of your team… not to mention your 17 confirmed kills as the regiments sniper" he seemed impressed as two guys entered the room, they exchanged nods with Shepherd as they took to standing by the window on my left…

"I was just doing my job, sir" I replied as I briefly glanced at the two strangers who has just entered the room, the first thing I noticed was the taller guy had a jet black mohawk and piercing blue eyes which were at this particular moment focused on me, I began to feel a little uncomfortable as it felt like I was being judged already…

"How would you like a change in your 'Job' Sergeant?" Shepherd asked as he leaned forward in his seat and rested his hands comfortably on his desk

"What do you mean, sir?" I replied with a question of my own, I had an idea of what he meant but I didn't want to 'jump the gun' and make a fool of myself in front of the two guests.

"You are a natural-born leader and marksman but it seems to me your skills are being wasted in a role that could be filled by a trained Chimp" Shepherd told me bluntly "I'm offering you a once in a life-time chance to join an Elite handful of international operatives, Task Force 141. We take the jobs deemed so dangerous not even the Navy SEALS would touch" I have to admit it sounded tempting but I had other plans for my life…

"All due respect sir…" I began, I saw Shepherd's small friendly smile fade as soon as I began speaking "… I had planned to get out of the Rangers today, that's why I'm here…you see I promised my fiancé that once my tour was over it'd be the last time…" I could see the disappointment in all three of their faces, strangely I felt sort of guilty having to turn down an offer as good as that but I loved Alec and I have never broken a promise in my life "He's due back from Russia tomorrow…"

"And there is no way we can get you to reconsider your choice?" Shepherd asked with a little hope that I would change my mind, I shook my head as an answer to his question "Pity, we could have really done with someone as skilled as you…" He sighed before the office door opened suddenly and a young soldier rushed in with a tablet computer in his hand "Haven't you heard of knocking Cpl Jones?" Shepherd barked at the young guy…

"S-sir, you need to see this…" Jones stammered after being yelled at by the General

"Bring it up" Shepherd answered gruffly as he made his way over to the large plasma screen across the room, I followed with the other two guys as Jones got all the tech stuff done; the video came up to show the busy terminal at an airport that looked a lot like Zakhaev International, that's when I recognized a single face in the mass of men, women and children…

"That's Alec" I pointed at the screen slightly confused wondering why they had footage of him in the airport, then it became all too clear as the elevator a few feet to his right opened and five guys stepped out all armed to the teeth with a mix of assault rifles, shotguns and heavy machine guns a sick feeling filled my stomach as the seconds felt like an eternity…

"Makarov" Shepherd pointed to a tall thin man with an even thinner face "and PFC Allen" he pointed to a very young looking guy barely in his 20's; suddenly the five men opened fire on the crowded terminal…

"Oh my god..." I gasped as I watched the massacre unfold seeing men, women and children being cut down by a hail of bullets; my eyes desperately searched for Alec as those still standing ran for their lives while being chased and inevitably caught by more gunfire, I found Alec as he broke from cover to try and save a small girl whose mother had already been shot dead, he picked her up and made a run for the elevator but the guy Shepherd had identified as Makarov had already lined his sights up on them, with a long burst of gunfire he shot Alec and the girl "No!" I cried as I watched the rounds punch through Alec and into the girl…

"Son of a bitch" Shepherd sighed, I felt a hand on my shoulder I didn't know who it was and I really didn't care as I stared at the screen I could feel the tears begin their path down my cheeks and the sickness in my stomach worsened as each second passed by.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sergeant" the guy with the mohawk haircut said with a thick Scottish accent "We'll get this bastard" the other guy nodded in agreement with the tall Scottish guy…

"There's more, sir" Jones spoke up as he fast forwarded the footage to show a loading bay with a single ambulance in waiting, three of the five guys had made it to the ambulance I guessed the other two pricks had been killed, well I hoped more than anything but the back of the ambulance opened to show another man who was obviously with them, he helped Makarov and another guy who was saying something I couldn't quite make out but I read Makarov's lips as he said: 'That was no message, This is the message…' he offered to help PFC Allen on to the ambulance before pulling his handgun and shooting Allen point blank in the head and driving away leaving Allen's body behind, I glanced at Shepherd who looked saddened and disappointed.

"Is the offer still open sir?" I asked as I wiped the tears from my cheeks and sniffled a little as I turned to face him…

"It is…" Shepherd answered

"Count me in…" I told him calmly "As long as this 'Makarov' lives I have a job to do"

"Don't let vengeance lead your decision" The Scottish guy warned me

"Welcome to the 1 4 1, Sgt Sanchez" General Shepherd smiled as we shook hands

"Thank you, sir"

**A/N: So that's my first ch****apter a****nd hopefully not my last so please Review if you like it and wanna read more!**

_**I got the idea of Elena's Silver Star medal from a true story that took place in 2005…**_

_**Sgt Leigh Ann Hester was the first female soldier to be awarded the Silver Star since WW2 **_

_**While under heavy enemy fire, Sgt Hester lead her squad through the kill zone and managed to turn the attack back onto the Taliban insurgents killing 27 of them without losing any of her squad…**_

_**So I just wanna congratulate her :-) **_

**XXXXSANGUIN19XXXX**


	2. Chapter One: Meeting some of the Team

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the series (Other than Elena she's mine Mwahaha) **

**A/N: Firstly I would like to say thank you to Shadow of the Spirit for being the first to review the prologue and all those who have read it so far so without further ado here's the next chapter…**

Chapter One: Meeting some of the team

The three hour journey via C-130 was filled with nothing but silence and a few looks of wanting to say something but not knowing what in the hell to say after this afternoon, until we finally reached the base and that's when the Scottish guy I had since come to know as Captain MacTavish began speaking…

"Right, I've got a few pieces of paperwork to square away…" he told me "so I'll leave you with Roach here, he can help you settle in and meet the rest of the guys" he indicated to the younger guy that had been with us since Shepherd's office he smiled politely and nodded at me.

"Yes sir" I acknowledged as he began walking away but at the word 'sir' he stopped and turned to face us…

"Just call me 'Soap'…" MacTavish smiled "Everyone else does" I nodded and smiled a little as 'Soap' continued walking away leaving me stood with Roach in the centre of the parade ground I picked up my bags and looked at Roach…

"So what's first then?" I asked as we began walking to the main building, passing a couple of guys playing soccer I noticed they looked a little shocked when they saw me, it was kind of annoying but I just let it slide this time…

"Well, how about I show you to your room so you can drop your kit-bag off and then give you a tour?" Roach smirked as we walked into the building, a few seconds passed before he glanced at me out the corner of his emerald eyes "I never introduced myself earlier, Sgt Gary 'Roach' Sanderson, call me Roach if ya want" he offered his hand to shake

"Sgt Elena 'Thumper' Sanchez" I said as I shook his hand "just call me 'Thumper' if you want" we continued walking through empty corridors, once we reached the dormitories I could hear the feint sound of music and the closer we got the louder the music, Roach looked less than pleased when we reached the room it was coming from…

"Oi! Turn the bloody music down!" he yelled as he pounded his fist on the door, after a few seconds the door eventually opened and a young guy with messy black hair stood in the door way looking less than pleased…

"What?" he asked Roach with a snarky tone in his voice.

"Turn ya music down mate" Roach told him calmly, the guy sighed and walked over to his stereo system, he turned the music right down so it was little more than a whisper; he looked at me for a second or two before looking at Roach

"Who's the bird?" he asked in a cockney accent _'who's the bird? Do I look like I have a pair of fucking wings and a beak?'_ I thought to myself as I tried to keep my mouth shut not wanting to make an enemy on my first day

"Toad this is Thumper, she's our newest member…" Roach began; I couldn't help but smirk at his call sign that is until… "And your new neighbour" it took a second to sink in before…

"What?!" Toad and I said almost in unison as we both looked at Roach who just laughed

"Sorry guys but that's all there is" he tried to reason though his fits of laughter as he walked to the next door and unlocked it to show a mid-size room with a metal frame bed, a locker, a desk and a lamp, it wasn't much but it was good enough for me, I entered the room and put my bags on the bed as Roach stayed in the doorway…

"It's not much I'm afraid but it's all we have right now" he informed me.

"it's fine" I told him as I took a second to look around before heading back over to the door "I'm ready to go when you are" Roach nodded, we left the room and began walking back the way we came; after a few minutes of walking I caught my first glance of the one person who would make me feel less than welcome in this place, he had sandy blonde hair and a narrow face…

"Evening sir" Roach saluted as we almost passed him

"Hang on a sec…" the guy said, we stopped and turned to face him "Who the hell is she?" he asked Roach like I wasn't even there…

"I'm Sgt Sanchez, sir" I replied only to get glared at by him "General Shepherd transferred me here"

"Well sorry to disappoint you 'Sgt Sanchez' but we aren't taking anyone else on at the moment… _especially_ if they are a woman" he stated rather bluntly I felt slightly angered by his sheer ignorance but I was used to it, when I first joined the Rangers there'd always be a handful of assholes who'd try and get to me with their pathetic sexist remarks, I simply loved pissing them off by finding some humour in their stupid attempts; I was just about to reply when the familiar Scottish voice spoke up from a few feet away…

"Ah, I see you've met my second in command" he smiled as he approached but the smile faded when he saw the rather unhappy look on the other guy's face "Is there a problem Ghost?" he asked his voice now much more serious and official

"Soap, I think the General's either made a mistake and accidently sent us a woman" he said as he kept his cold grey eyes on me "Or the prat is out of his bloody tree, we don't accept women." He stated clearly like I was thick or something.

"Ghost she is now a member of this team like it or not, you treat her with the same respect as you treat the others" Soap told him like he was talking to a kid who had just misbehaved before he looked at us "All settled in?" he asked, I nodded as a response "Good, the Canteen's still open if you wanna grab a bite to eat, Roach can show you the way" he smiled a little before looking back at 'Ghost' "A word if I may?"

"right sir" He replied as they began walking one way before me and Roach walked the other way, I had so many questions as to what that guy's problems were; first I saw my fiancé get murdered by some piece of shit terrorist and now I have some prick with a stick up his ass giving me trouble _'this is gonna be more fun than expected'_ I thought to myself.

"Sorry about the Lieutenant" Roach apologized as soon as we were out of earshot of Soap and 'Ghost'

"It's fine" I smiled a little trying not to let it get to me "Who was that?"

"Lt. Simon 'Ghost' Riley" Roach explained "He's a bit of a tosser, but when the bullets start flying there's no better person to have fighting by your side" this made me smirk a little and glad that it wasn't just me who had a negative view on Ghost's attitude

**Right, here's my first post for quite a while hope you guys can make sense of it because my minds been rather occupied what with my mum being in hospital, so thanks to all those who are being ever so patient…**

**As always I'm writing for the reader's enjoyment so if you'd like to see more please let me know :D **

**Read and Review!**

**XXXXSANGUIN19XXXX **


	3. Chapter Two: No Rest for the Wicked

**Chapter Two: No Rest for the Wicked **

**Disclaimer: I don't own thing of the series other than a copy of each of the games which I brought legally from the game shop lol and Sgt Elena Sanchez is mine :-)**

**A/N: Just letting you guys know I lost the plot for this fic so I've had to re-vamp it a little and add a little action into it sooner than planned because I feel its dragging a little…**

I awoke from my cat-nap to the shrill of my alarm clock with a tired sigh a rolled over and saw it was 6am the beginning of what would turn out to be a hell of a long day, I grabbed my new uniform and my wash-bag before navigating my way around to find the showers in the base which luckily for me happened to be five doors down the corridor from my dorm, I showered and changed then headed to the canteen for a spot of breakfast before I was to report to the training area, I reached the assault course at around 7:15 am where Roach, Toad and much to my dislike Ghost was stood waiting for me

"What time do you call this?" Ghost grumbled as he crossed his arms _'isn't this guy ever happy?'_ I thought to myself as I tried to stay calm and collected

"7:16 in the morning, sir" I replied with a small smirk hoping it'd somehow break the ice between us but all to no avail, he just grumbled a little more before shaking his head and wandering over to the table which was laid out with several types of assault rifles and a selection of handguns, I was curious as to why they were there at an assault course "Sir, may I ask why there are weapons here?"

"If you are to become a member of this unit…" he began to explain "you are going to your weaponry, so you're going to run this live fire assault course so find the right weapons for you" he indicated for me to step up and pick a rifle to begin with so after careful thought I picked up the M4A1 ACOG rifle and the Beretta M92f handgun because I had used them both in training and on the frontline in all of my combat deployments, Ghost pointed me over to the beginning of the course as I put the ear-plugs in and safety glasses on while I waited for the whistle…

"The squad record is 1 minute 35" Roach told me as Ghost checked something off on his clipboard "Try and beat it" he smirked a little, I wondered what in the hell he was on about

"Why?" I asked as I checked the M4A1 was ready for use

"Because it's Ghost who holds the record" his smirk turned to a grin "…it'd be good to see someone knock him of his high horse, even better if it was you" I even found myself grinning at the thought

"I'll see what I can do" I nodded as I tried to shift my focus back to the matter at hand, I looked out at the assault course it was ninety to a hundred yards of obstacles and god only knows what targets that could pop up from here to the finishing line…

As soon as I heard Ghost blow the whistle and I set off running the first twenty yards before three targets popped up I took them down with one shot each before moving on to the next stage where things stepped up a notch, this time two hostile targets moving in-between three civilian cut outs knowing I couldn't just go all gung-ho on them as there would be a penalty for hitting a civilian I carefully line up my sights and squeezed the trigger taking the first hostile target down as he passed between the first two non-combatants before repeating the process on the other, I moved on to the last area in which there were seven targets pop up one at a time some would move and some stay hidden normally the hidden were the stationary to resemble snipers or something, I reached the beginning of the stage and the first popped up so I took it down…

As the other targets popped up I put them back down before sprinting the last twenty-five yards weaving between staged items to make it look like a battlefield with a couple of bombed out cars, the odd pieces of debris, crates and barrels, before a final target popped up and for some reason I mentally painted the face of that asshole Makarov on to the steel target, I made sure I put a double tap in that one before running the last couple of meters to the safe zone where another squad member named Archer was waiting with what looked like a blue flag in which he waved it to let the others at the start know that I had finished the course…

"Not bad" he smiled as he offered a hand to helping me up onto the decking that led us back past the course towards the others, when we got there I could tell I had supposedly beaten the record just by the less than amused look on Ghost's face and the grins that both Roach and Toad had

"So how did I do?" I asked just to rub it in though I was genuinely curious as to my actual time

"You beat the record by 5 seconds" Ghost informed me as he wrote something down on the clip board and walked away, I was pretty happy with my time of 1 minute 30 though deep down I thought I could have done a little better…

I put everything back on the table before we began heading back to the barracks I had hoped to relax a little and see more of the base but for some reason today that was never to be, we had just entered the main building leading to the recreational area when another member of our squad, Royce came running down the corridor towards us he stopped to catch his breath a little before explaining what was so urgent…

"Guys, General Shepherd wants to see the team in MTAC" he informed us as he tried to regain his breath while we all just looked quizzically at each other "C'mon" he urged us, it must have been important because I had only ever been in a Multiple Threat Assessment Centre once when there was an attempted terrorist attack on the Congress building in Washington in 2014 luckily everything had worked out and the bombers are now spending the rest of their miserable little lives in Guantanamo Bay for their crimes

"What's Shepherd doing in MTAC?" Roach inquired as we began walking towards the command centre of the base.

"We have a new lead on the Zakhaev Airport massacre" Royce explained I felt a surge of hope hearing that there may be a new lead in tracking this Makarov guy down I just hoped it'd be worth it whatever it was, we eventually reached MTAC a few short minutes later where Soap and Ghost were stood waiting with General Shepherd on a webcam

"Good morning, sir" Archer greeted Shepherd while the rest of us just nodded our respects.

"Good Morning Everyone" Shepherd smiled a little before sort of looking over at me "How are you settling in Sgt Sanchez?" he asked and for some reason it felt like all eyes were on me waiting to hear what I thought of the base and my new team-mates I think they hoped to hear something good

"I like it here, sir" I replied with a half-smile

"Well that's good to hear" he nodded with a smaller smile before eventually getting back on to target "I'm sure all of you are aware of the event's that unfolded yesterday morning?" he asked the others who responded with a nod before Shepherd continued "Makarov was one move ahead and now he's left thousands of bodies at the feet of an American"

"And we're the only ones who know it was Makarov's op?" Soap asked the General who just nodded "So our credibility died with PFC Allen" he ran his hand through his jet black mohawk styled hair "We **need** proof" he urged

"Follow the shells" Shepherd told us "My men ran the bullet casings for a match and located the distributor in Rio de Janeiro" he informed the team as he read from a file "Alejandro Rojas" for some strange reason that name rang a bell but for the life of me I couldn't place where.

"Never heard of him, sir" came Soap's reply as he sipped from his probably stone-cold coffee.

"You may know him as Alex the Red…" Shepherd said as he held the file up to the camera for us to see "He supplied the assault and has been hiding somewhere in the city ever since" the picture on the file looked about 10-15 years old so this Rojas dude had probably changed his appearance, either way we had to track this guy down and find out what he knows…

"One bullet to unleash the fury of a nation" Ghost spoke up for the first time in the briefing "Which means…"

"He's our ticket to Makarov." Roach interjected as the others nodded…

**A/N: So here's my current Chapter I hope you guys like it, my mums back home now so I should be back on track in no time :D **

**Hopefully the next chapter is modelled off of the level 'Takedown' **

**So as always please let me know what you guys think :) **

**Read and Review **

**XXXXSANGUIN19XXXX**


	4. Chapter Three: Takedown (Part 1)

**Chapter Three: Takedown (Part One)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: This is the chapter I've really been looking forward to so I hope you guys like it too; I had a feeling that Elena was drifting towards my most hated pet peeve a Mary-Sue type of character so I **

Day 4

Sgt Elena 'Thumper' Sanchez

Task Force 141

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

3:09pm

We had been in Rio for little more than two days looking for this 'Alejandro Rojas' who had apparently gone into hiding after word reached him of the Zakhaev International Airport, we had also been told that we weren't the only people looking to 'have a word' with him as it seemed he'd pissed off the local militia, big mistake. We had managed to track the militia's movements as they searched the city for Rojas and his right-hand man, three hours of looking for a particular van full of militia members who were also looking for Rojas after a supposed dodgy deal when he sold some stock the Militia had already paid for to Makarov…

"We should be checking out the local night-life" joked Hunter our driver "Not tailing a bunch of low-life crack-heads to another bunch of Low-life-crack-heads" I couldn't help but grin and shake my head as I looked out of the window at the people on the streets, kids playing soccer in the street using baskets and anything they can find as goalposts and kicking a tattered soccer ball around the street, I wondered if they knew of the bad things happening all around them, if they knew that one of their neighbours was a terrorist; my thoughts were disturbed by Soap's voice…

"Aye, but that'll have to wait lad" he told Hunter as he pointed to the white-ish transit van that had just turned into the same road as us, he reached up and touched the side of his earpiece pressing the button "Ghost, we have the van in sight and the plates are a match.."

"Copy, any sign of Rojas' Right-hand man?" came Ghost's reply through our earpieces.

"Negative." Soap reported back "We've only just clocked 'em, no sign of the target" a few seconds later the van looked as though it was going to pull up outside a local bar "Hold up, they're stopping…Standby…" he commentated to Ghost as three men in casual clothing and tactical vests, one armed with what looked like a standard 9mm handgun and the other two had AK's they stood waiting as the guy with the pistol began running his mouth off…

"Vamos lá para fora Rojas!" he called into the bar, for some reason I felt that I should at least translate for the others just in case they wanted to know "Você tem a contagem de cinco para sair sozinho ou nós entramos e arraste sua bunda inútil fora...!"

_"C'mon out, Rojas … You have to the count of five to come out alone or we come in and drag your worthless ass out…"_ I quietly translated as I didn't want to say it too loud because the car windows were wide open, I saw Soap look at me out the corner of my eye.

"You speak Spanish?" he asked me with a little surprise

"Portuguese" I corrected him feeling a little bit of a Know-it-all "Yeah, I spent some of my summers at my Aunts in Altamira…" my attention was caught by a weedy looking guy in a vest and baggy shorts, he came out of the bar with his hands held up in surrender "Is that him?" I asked the others…

"Aye, that's him" Soap answered as he looked at the profile picture of the assistant he reached for his comms device once again "Got a positive ID on the assistant, whoever these guys are they are not happy to see him…"

I looked away for a second or two to rub my tired eyes when suddenly a group of five gunshots rang out, I looked up and saw two of the three armed men had fallen dead or dying as the Assistant had pulled his gun and shot them, the other guy raised his AK to shoot the assistant but before his finger could reach the trigger Rojas's Assistant shot him in the head…

"Ghost we have a situation here" Soap yelled into his comms as the Assistant turned to see us and was now pointing the gun directly at our car "Get down! Get down!" Soap hollered as the Assistant opened fire and the bullets tore through the windscreen, I doubled over and shielded my head with my arms as I half expected to feel the searing pain of a bullet or two which thankfully I had never experienced in my 6 year career, that was when I felt a horribly warm feeling of something splatter on my exposed forearms and seconds later the coppery smell of blood hit my nostrils that's when I knew someone had been hit and when I heard the continuous blare of the car horn I knew it was Hunter.

"Hunter's down!" Roach yelled from the front passenger seat as me and Soap sat up again seeing what had happened "Fucking Bastard!" Roach growled as he reached over and closed Hunter's eyes on what was left of his face "Rest in peace, mate" he said quietly before Soap spoke up

"He's getting away! Roach, Thumper let's go!" with this Soap clambered out the car followed closely by Roach and myself as we set off after the assistant, as we raced through the street's after him I could feel the breeze cooling and drying the blood and bone fragments that still coated my forearms I tried hard not to think about it as we sprinted down the street and around the corner "Ghost, our driver's dead! We're on foot! Meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can!" Soap called into his comms.

"Roger, on our way" came Ghost's reply, Roach and I were now ahead of Soap who must've been slowing a little to look out for any threats working with the assistant, as we turned into a larger street Ghost, Royce and Meat joined us in chasing the assistant who had just across the path of a lorry narrowly avoiding getting hit this guy was one crazy S.O.B but he had guts, we chased him and he turned down an alley heading towards a small favela not too far from our current position

"It's no use he's going to get away!" Roach yelled

"You have a green light to use a non-lethal shot, take this bastard down!" came Soap's reply as me and Roach raced ahead to stop the assistant getting away, we turned the corner Roach swung his ACR Grenadier around ready to take the shot and took aim as the assistant came into view but I could see his 'steady' hand shaking and knew it was time to act fast or we were going to lose sight of the assistant…

I shouldered my M4a1 and focused the sights on the back of his leg, once I was happy with the aim I tapped the trigger once and fired a single shot hitting the Assistant in the back of his left knee, a smirk lit my face as I saw him fall to the dusty ground clutching his bloodied leg crying out in agony…

"I was going to do that..." Roach mumbled at me as we ran over to the Assistant who was crawling for the gun he had dropped as he fell "Tango down." Roach said into his comms…

"Yeah, but you took too long" I replied as I pointed my rifle the Assistant fully aware of what he was trying to do "I wouldn't do that if I was you" I said to him in Portuguese as I reached him and kicked the Desert Eagle over to Roach who bent down and picked it up before sliding it into the back of his belt…

"Foda-se puta, vá para o inferno!" he spat at me meaning _'Fuck you bitch, go to hell' _I really had to fight the temptation to shoot him again but orders were orders and this sorry piece of shit was wanted alive, well for now anyway…

"Watch your mouth or I'll feed you your fucking teeth" I replied to his angry remark with one of my own the S.O.B just looked at me and fucking laughed, my blood boiled even more at the sight of his smug face but as I went to kick the fucker in the guts a familiar and Scottish voice rang out…

"Good work guys, let's get this piece of waste out of sight" Soap said to us as Meat and Royce ran over to us and placed plastic cuffs on the Assistant's wrists before hauling him roughly to his feet before dragging him to a nearby storage locker as Ghost ripped the battery out of a rather expensive looking car parked near the locker as Meat grabbed a metal framed chair while Royce forced the now panicking Assistant into the seat…

"No! Please!" the Assistant cried in perfect English as Ghost wired the chair up to the car battery while Meat replaced the plastic cuffs with metal ones to help with the electricity "I'll tell you anything you need to know!" he tried to bargain but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Ghost cranked the battery to 25% power resulting in the Assistant's body seizing as he wailed in agony from the mass current flowing through him until it eventually stopped and Soap bent down and looked him dead in the eye, I saw that the warm friendly appearance his eyes had normally carried had disappeared leaving an icy cold glare from his grey/blue eyes…

"You're going to tell us where your mate Rojas is hiding out, understand?" he told the Assistant who looked at me like he wanted a translation "Don't try that crap you understand me perfectly, don't you?" Soap added as we waited to hear what this asshole had to say for himself…

"Who are you? CIA? MI6?" he asked as he looked around the cramped space at the faces surrounding him.

"It doesn't matter who we are, just fucking tell us where he is!" Ghost barked at him, I'd gathered he was pretty short tempered but I couldn't really tell as he was wearing some kind of mask with the jaw of a skeleton painted where his jaw would be, to be honest is was quite intimidating but obviously the Assistant thought opposite as he just laughed and spat at Ghost thus earning him a punch off of Soap…

"Last chance, where is he?" Soap ordered as he grabbed the assistant by the throat bringing his knife up to the guy's carotid artery "We may let you live…" he added as a compromise "But only if you tell us." A few seconds passed as we watched hoping and praying it'd finally work, Soap got impatient and moved away before nodding to Ghost who gleefully cranked the power up on the battery shocking the Assistant yet again, I glanced over at Roach and the others who seemed to be enjoying the show well to be honest I was too because the cocky little fucker was getting what he deserved…

"Alright! Alright!" He cried as the torture continued "He's in the favela a few blocks north from here!" as soon as he spilled the beans Soap walked over and pressed the blade to his throat…

"Are you telling the truth?" he asked with a cold tone that'd make Dracula run and hide…

"Why would I lie?!" the assistant replied the fear was evident in his voice, he was right to be scared that bastard had killed one of our team already I looked down at my clothes that were still covered in the blood and bone fragments that exploded out the back of Hunter's head after the Assistant shot him before running like the coward he is, just the thought of it made me angry as I looked at him and couldn't contain the anger any longer…

"Why would you lie?!" I growled at him as I started forward "Take a good look, you see this blood?..." I continued as I saw Roach moving to stop me "This is the blood of a good man! An honest man! That has just left a family behind of who will never know what the fuck happened to him, because a prick like you decided to blow his brains out!" I tried to un-holster my handgun but a steel-like grip latched onto my wrist and I soon came face to face with the less than impressed face of Soap, those short couple of seconds seemed like twice as long before he finally spoke…

"That's enough Sanchez" he told me, I had expected him to have spoken in a tone that matched his stern expression but in fact his voice was much calmer and slightly concerned, I looked around at the others and all but Rojas' assistant and Ghost were looking like they didn't want to get involved "Cool off outside" this sounded more of an order than a suggestion as he released my wrist and indicated to the partially open door behind me, so with a deep sigh I turned and left them to continue the interrogation…

Once I had got out side, I wandered over to the steps that the assistant would have ran up if I didn't take the shot that would have literally crippled his leg, I watched as people passed the mouth of the alley a few yards away seemingly unaware that someone as being tortured and hopefully killed in their own neighbourhood but then again who'd stop the suffering of someone who has brought so much suffering to others? Nobody with any sense…

As the minutes passed I heard a few more pained screams come from the storage locker before it suddenly fell silent and the rest of the team exited from the locker and sealed the door, Soap was cleaning blood from the blade of his tactical knife and Meat looked a little sick; as they started off towards the cars Soap stayed back to where I was, that wasn't good…

"What was that back there?" he asked me as he slid the knife back into its rightful place…

"I don't know, sir" I answered as I hung my head ashamed of my little outburst "It won't happen again" I really felt crap thinking I'd made a bad first impression for my team-mates.

"I should hope so" he replied with a small but sort of friendly smile "How are you holding up?" he asked, at first I wondered what he meant but I eventually gathered he was talking about what had happened to Alec at the airport earlier this week.

"As well as can be expected" I replied the fact that even thinking about it right at that moment made me feel like I wanted to cry like there was no tomorrow but I couldn't, there was no time for grieving while the asshole responsible was still out there somewhere "What about the assistant? What happened to him?" I asked as a quick change of subject to avoid the tear's that insisted on fighting their way out…

"He's not going to be talking to anyone…" Soap answered "…not anymore"

"I thought you were going to let him live?" I inquired though I already knew what his answer was going to entail especially after seeing the amount of blood that covered the blade earlier…

"Well…" he replied with a chuckle "Everyone lies at least once in their life" I looked up to see he was actually smiling, I couldn't help but smile a little although some would deem it a bit harsh to be made happy by someone else's death "And besides…he killed one of our own"

One scumbag down, two to go….

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/N: Sorry if this doesn't make sense I did write this at 5am so if there are any inconsistencies please do forgive **

**The reason this is one of two parts is because I figured doing the mission in one chapter would take too long to write and also for those reading it too, Anyhow enough blathering please read and review ^.^**

**XXXXSANGUIN19XXXX **


	5. Chapter Four: Takedown (Part 2)

**Chapter four: Takedown (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: (Do I really have to say it again?! *Sighs* Alright…) I OWN NOTHING other than ELENA **

**A/N: I'd just like to say a quick thank you to those who read my last chapter and left such fantastic reviews, god bless you lovely people :-) Anyhow, as you are probably aware Elena had a slight emotional outburst at Rojas' Assistant so I'm hoping to continue from that note, so without further ado….**

Day 4

Sgt Elena 'Thumper' Sanchez

Task Force 141

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

3:46pm

It took us just over ten minutes to reach the outskirts of the Favela that Rojas was said to have been hiding out for the past few days, we had our doubts whether the Assistant was telling the truth but we had to check it out none the less in case the asshole really was there, Soap and Ghost had taken a higher path whilst Roach, Meat, Royce and myself swept through the Favela from the bottom up hoping to catch Rojas in a pincer like manoeuvre, as soon as we set foot in the compound we could see it was packed with civilians…

"Meat, get these civvies outta here" Royce whispered as we stood looking around for any sign of Rojas' personal army, each of us knew they were here as the surroundings were perfect for them because they usually see civilians as a cheap form of body-armour, I'd seen it plenty over in the middle east though the Taliban normally used kids thinking that'd save them but as always they failed to see the flaws in there 'great' plan what with the kid being smaller a well-placed headshot normally solved the problem without creating another innocent victim…

"Roger" Meat replied as he raised his MP5k in the air and fired a small three round burst into the air whilst yelling "Este lugar não é seguro!" which basically translated to '_This place isn't safe!_' as soon as they heard gunfire and those words the civilians fled one way screaming and crying for their lives whilst the Militia made an appearance and began firing at us from all sides except from the back, Meat took cover behind a cluster of metal oil-drums, Roach and Royce took cover behind a burnt out car while I on the other hand used the wall of the nearest house as we returned fire killing a few of the Militia but it hadn't really changed the odds…

"Bravo-Six, be advised we've engaged enemy Militia in the lower village" Royce called into his mic as he fired at more of the Militia killing a couple before glancing over in my direction "Thumper, on three we're moving left got it?" he called over as I returned rapid fire with the others

"On your go" I hollered back as I switched to my M203 grenade launcher and fired a projectile through the window resulting in the lower floor exploding taking out anyone within that room as I waited for Royce to make a move, out the corner of my eye I saw Roach and Meat set off to the right side of the favela before Royce then moved down the left and I followed as a tail-end-Charlie keeping an eye on the rooftops and anywhere we passed, after a few meters we got pinned down and were forced to take cover behind the wall of one of the shacks…

We returned fire as best we could while the Militia were hitting us from every angle possible, we even caught a lucky break when a grenade landed next to Royce he managed to kick it back in the direction it came from seconds later it exploded and a couple of pained yells were heard, I guess it hit its targets…

"Meat is down!" I heard Roach yell over the headset "I repeat Meat is down!" his voice came through muffled by the gunfire on his end, when we heard the news my eyes fell onto Royce who was just staring blankly with shock, although I'd only been with the team for almost a week I could already guess that Royce and Meat were like brothers, all through the trip here they were inseparable and now this…

"Copy that, we're pinned down about 40 yards from the entrance…" I replied via my blue-tooth like headset "Could do with a little help, if possible" I added as I opened fire on a group of three Militia members who tried to flank us, I glanced back at Royce who cussed silently and returned to firing back at the enemy "I'm sorry about Meat…" I said over our gunfire

"Roger" I heard Roach's reply…

"It happens" Royce replied trying to make it look like he wasn't upset "Soldiers, friends and brothers die in war…" he told me "No point in dwelling on it" he added as he reloaded and continued firing, he had a point but I could tell it upset him more than he was letting on "I'm gonna try and make a run for that car, cover me" he yelled without giving me a full chance to react he broke from cover…

I span round to cover him as some of the few Militia left alive tried taking a shot or two at him as he ran but I put a stop to as many as I could, a few seconds later Royce reached the vehicle and resumed firing before glancing back and giving the follow sign, was he fucking nuts? First he almost gets himself killed and now he wants me to try, with a sigh I eventually summoned enough guts to make a break for that same car as I left the safety of the wall I was almost hit in the head when a round crashed into the wall at head level but I managed to reach the car in one piece

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" I grumbled at him as he returned fire, I wasn't impressed by his lack of warning "You coulda got killed…" I added before he turned his head side ways to look at me, I wished to god that he didn't…

"I know what I'm doing, alright?" he told me "So don't w—" he began to say but was cut off as a round struck him through the side of his neck and crimson blood began flowing like a stream down the front of his BDU's as he fell back grasping at the wound in his throat…

"Shit" I gasped at the horrifying sight; I dropped my M4A1 and tried to help stop the bleeding with one hand while I tried to grab the medical kit from the back of my tactical vest with the other "Hold on, buddy" I told him as I pulled a wad of gauze out of the kit and quickly pressed them onto the wound before reaching for my earpiece "Royce has been hit!" I yelled as I tried to keep enough pressure on his neck but things were already looking bad…

"The…fuckers got me…" he gargled and choked through the blood that had begun to cascade out the corner of his lips and down the side of his cheek he was drowning in his own blood as he grabbed at my bicep with one of his blood-smothered hands in a vice like grip "I don't… wanna die…" he pleaded

"Try not to speak" I told him as I felt the blood seeping through the gauze and my fingers, the cover we were using was still getting bombarded and to be honest I was terrified knowing it was only a matter of time before one militant with enough guts could just simply walk over and pop us off "It's gonna be alright" I told him though I could literally feel him slipping away "Royce, ya with me?" I asked him clearly, the grip he had on my arm was loosening rapidly as his eyes began to roll back into his head "Royce? C'mon stay with me!" I called but it was too late I heard the long but gargled exhale and saw the pupils in his glazing eyes expand a little, I checked his pulse but I already knew he was gone.

Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching through the strange but sudden silence and I drew my handgun as fast as I could aiming it in the direction read for whoever arrived, the blood on my hands made the pistol grip feel weird and slippery which knocked my concentration off a little as I waited to see who was coming towards me, seconds later I saw a figure emerge and raise a hand as soon as they saw me with the gun…

"It's me, don't shoot" it was Roach; he glanced down at Royce's body "Is he…?" I nodded before he finished the sentence and watched as he let out a small sigh and made his way over to the body "We've lost three men so far hunting for this bastard…" he grumbled as he began going through Royce's pockets and taking any personal or important items out so they didn't fall into hostile hands "bye mate" he whispered to Royce, I felt a small lump build up in my throat when I heard it…

"We need to get going…" I told him as I tried hard to swallow the lump when it made my voice sound a little weirder than usual, I picked my M4A1 and peered over the top of the cover and saw that the Militia had either been killed or bugged out to take a higher defensive position, I glanced back at Roach "are you ready?" I asked to which he nodded "Let's go" I set off first as I cautiously watched my surroundings and listened for any threats as we walked…

"Bravo-Six, come in" Roach called into his earpiece as we walked through an alley leading to higher ground

"Yeah, what's up?" came the voice of Soap his reply sounded a little strained like he was running as he spoke, probably going after Rojas…

"Meat and Royce are dead, Thumper and I are pressing up the favela to meet you" Roach replied as he tugged on my tactical vest and gave the hand-sign to stop before pointing to the ground a couple of feet away "Claymore" he uttered as he got down to take a closer look, he gently lifted a sheet of used newspaper out the way to show a propped against the wall with a barely visible wire stretched across the width of the passage and tied around a drain-pipe…

"Copy that, go careful" Soap replied before all went silent again, I watched as Roach took out a pair of wire-cutters and carefully snipped the wire…

"Right, it's safe to move" he told me as we began moving again, it wasn't long before we came under fire again this time it wasn't as bad as it was back in the lower section of the favela as there was less room for the Militants to hide and seek cover, Roach and I moved through the alley's and streets using leap-frog like tactics which thankfully didn't involve jumping over one another but it just meant one of us would move a couple of meters forward while the other covered them and visa-versa, this tactic proved to be pretty effective…

Roach and I were under heavy fire from all angles as we moved up through the streets of the favela heading towards higher ground, there'd already been a couple of narrow escapes from an RPG and a grenade or two as we swept the narrow alleys, I wasn't sure about Roach but as we moved through the alley's I was beginning to have flashbacks of my time in Afghanistan, the militia seemed to become like the insurgents as they ran across the rooftops bombarding us with all they had…

"Bravo-Six, we are under heavy fire" I heard Roach calling into his headset behind me as we moved single file keeping close to the wall until we reached a staircase that seemed harmless, I took the lead and was just about to set my foot on the first step when all of a Militia member who'd been waiting for us rounded the corner with an RPG I had little time to react as he pulled the trigger and fired the projectile, the first thought that crossed my mind was _'So is this how it's gonna end?'_ but I felt something snag the back of my tactical vest and all of a sudden I felt myself literally pulled off my feet as the projectile flew just inches past me and exploded down near the other end of the alley "Watch ya bloody step" Roach told me as he moved around to take out the Militia member that'd almost got me before he came back and helped me to my feet "You alright?" he asked…

"I think so" I nodded though it felt like my heart was beating 100mph "it just means I owe you know" I joked as I picked up my rifle and we continued up the now clear stairs…

"Let's just hope I don't have to collect" he laughed though we both knew he meant it, once we were up the stairs the bombardment began again as we sought cover behind the wall of a house, Roach peered around the corner and quickly drew his head back narrowly missing a bullet that nipped the corner of the wall coating his shoulder with brick-dust "Seven X-rays" he told me as he loaded a fresh clip into his ACR "Ready?" he asked me as I shouldered my rifle

"Let's do this" I smirked as a reply, Roach dropped to a knee and peeped from cover taking the lower line of fire as I took the higher, we opened fire at each of the Militia members taking out four of them within the first few shots before the other three who were a little better hidden returned fire forcing us to take cover again, we waited a few seconds before repeating our same move killing the other three…

Roach waited for a few seconds just to see if there was any sign of the Militia but thankfully they were not there Roach was the first to walk out from cover before I followed; it was all quiet except for the low groaning of a dying Militant I'd shot in the gut, normally I would have just walked passed them and let them bleed-out but this time was different, I stood there just looking down at him with my rifle in hand I honestly didn't know what to do as this militant barely looked over the age of 18…he was just a kid.

"P-Por Favor…" he pleaded through jagged breaths _'Pl…please…'_ I just stayed looking at him; I knew what he was going to say because judging by the blood pooling around him he wasn't going to make it "me…matar" _'Kill…me' _he uttered as I shouldered the M4A1 and aimed down the ACOG sight with the crosshairs lined up on his chest

"Sinto muito …" _'I'm sorry…'_ I whispered to him before I eventually pulled the trigger and put a round through his heart finishing him off, I sighed a little before my thoughts were interrupted when I saw Roach take off running down a small side-street so I followed "What's the rush?" I called out to him

"I just saw Rojas…" Roach called back as he pointed upwards to the rooftops, at first I saw nothing but after a minute or two I finally caught a glimpse of him as he leaped a five foot gap from building to building before we heard a familiar Scottish accent over our earpieces…

"Ghost, I'm going far right!" Soap yelled obviously to Ghost; Rojas carried on running but there was no sign of either Soap or Ghost…

"Roger that" Ghost replied as we ran up a set of concrete steps "He's going to get away!" he suddenly yelled as we reached the top of the stairs and saw Rojas running across a balcony, at the other end was the only way he could escape but Soap had something else in mind…

"No he's not…" Soap replied with a smug tone, suddenly we all saw our Commanding Officer charge through a glass window and tackle Rojas as he ran, both men fell from the balcony and crashed through the roof of a car as shards of glass from the busted window rained down around them for a second or two, Ghost appeared from around the corner a split second later as Roach and I raced over and joined them…

"Frontrunner, this is Bravo-Six…" Soap reported to HQ "We've got the package; I repeat we've got the package" he kept his G18 handgun aimed at Rojas who was saying nothing at that moment but I doubted that'd last once Ghost would begin working on him…

"Command, ready to dust off…" Ghost also reported in "Send chopper, co-ordinates to fol-" he began to say but he was obviously cut off by some news he didn't wanna hear "Bollocks! The skies are clear, send the chopper now!" a second or two later he grumbled and muttered something like 'useless twats' before turning to the rest of us "Commands got their head up their arse, we're on our own"

"Are you kidding me?" Roach replied as he tried to catch his breath, I leaned against the wall with a sigh after surviving all the crap that'd been thrown at us so far we had just been told that the chopper which should have already been en route to our location was now grounded as the skies were supposedly filled with hostiles _'What the fuck do those paper-pushers know?' _I thought to myself as I watched the others, Roach helped Ghost get Rojas secured while Soap tried HQ again but all to no avail.

"Roach, Thumper…" Soap called, I looked up and saw him give the sign to regroup on his position Roach was the first to move and I followed "We're gonna be here for a while…" he sighed "So I need a volunteer to take watch up on the roof of that hut…" he pointed to the rather rickety looking hut behind me and Roach before looking to see which one of us would speak up first but after a couple of seconds…

"I will, sir" Roach spoke up as he loaded a fresh clip into his rifle before departing to climb onto the roof of the hut while Soap turned to me

"Thumper, we may need you to translate what this piece of shite is saying" he explained "Can you do it without putting a bullet in his brain?" he added with a small smirk as he picked a piece of safety glass out of his BDU's pocket and dropped it onto the floor…

"I'll try, sir" I added with a small smile though it was going to be difficult as Rojas sold the weapons to Makarov and then those pricks used them exact weapons to murder all them innocent civilians including my fiancé, Alec "I'll try…" I sighed.

**A/N: So here's my very latest chapter, sorry it took so long I got side-tracked with other projects so as usual please tell me what you guys think and look out for the next chapter that I should have up pretty soon… :-)**

**XxXxSanguin19xXxX**


End file.
